Destined Tamer
by 0 Jordinio 0
Summary: The Dark Masters had won. The Digimon Sovereign were sealed away and the Digi-Destined were nowhere to be found. In a last ditch effort, Baihumon put a plan into motion. Calling upon a different human world, a human with limitless potential was chosen and partnered together with a Digimon that could match that potential. Together, in a world without light they were the last hope.
1. Prologue

**Reading some Digimon fanfiction got me kinda in the mood for it. So I thought I'd try out a different sort of Naruto/Digimon crossover to work on lightly.**

**Didn't put much effort at all into this. Just gonna be a light idea kind of thing to work on when my muse is so shitty.**

**Kinda short, but it's just a prologue so meh.**

**Destined Tamer**

**Prologue**

**Go!**

* * *

Being gently nudged awake was a rather new experience for him.

For as long as Naruto could remember. Nobody besides the old man Hokage had wanted anything to do with him, so naturally he lived alone and had no visitors aside from the Hokage occasionally dropping by for lunch. He would either be awoken each morning by his blaring alarm clock or shouted awake for falling asleep during his boring classes at the academy.

So the gentle nudging against his cheek was a very new experience, and one that proved to wake him up instantly. That didn't stop a groan from escaping his lips as he raised his head and opened his crusty eyelids, but what he saw when he opened his eyes got rid of any lingering traces of tiredness.

He blinked when the first thing to appear in his hazy line of sight was what looked to be a moving piece of golden slime with crimson red eyes and a wide mouth. He blinked again as it continued to nudge at his cheek from its position beside his face.

Not sure if he was dreaming or not, Naruto closed his eyes for a few seconds before opening them again. And when the weird slime creature had refused to disappear upon opening his eyes – he yelped in fright.

"W-what the hell!" The blonde child blurted out, jerking upright and away from the creature. And that was when he noticed something else. He wasn't in his room, or even his apartment for that matter.

Just where the hell _was_ he?

He found himself in a wide open clearing surrounded by many tall trees, flowers of varying colors and tall green grass. And in his hand, he found himself clenching some weird device he'd never seen before.

It was rather awkwardly shaped, truth be told. The bottom of the device started off in a squared shape before branching upwards into a more circular shape and finishing out. It was completely black in colour along with a ring of orange bordering around a blank screen near the top of the device and an assortment of little buttons below the blank screen. At the very tip of the device there was an orange coloured fabric strap, seemingly fairly heavy duty, with a clip fashioned at the top that Naruto could only guess was for strapping it onto a belt or something like that.

He was broken from his examination of the device and his surroundings by the little golden slime creature slithering over to him. Naruto watched it warily, but all it did upon reaching him was start nudging against his knee.

Naruto kept watch on the little creature for a few more moments before deciding it didn't seem to have any ill intention. So, he picked it up and held the little creature up in front of his face. Weird as the little thing was, it was kinda cute as well.

That was when he noticed something else. It seemed to be continuously whispering something. The young blonde leaned in closer and listened intently, "Zuru... zuru... danger... danger... Naruto... run... run... zuru... zuru." The little creature continued to whisper. Over and over again it repeated the sentence.

Naruto blinked. Danger? He looked around, he didn't see anything at all. And while he wasn't very good at all at sensing, he was sure he would have noticed murderous intent if there was any. He would have also more than likely been able to hear something, or possibly even pick up a foreign scent with his slightly stronger than usual nose. He was no Inuzuka, but picking up scent tracking wasn't hard when you hung around a loudmouth like Kiba as much as he did.

He tightened his grip on the device in his hand and was in for another shock when he accidentally depressed one of the buttons inward. Another, larger more circular screen appeared in mid-air above the screen in his hand. Naruto jerked again at its sudden appearance, his heart racing. "Stupid thing." He muttered.

He ignored the creature in his other hand for the moment and looked at the new screen. He was rather surprised when a picture of the little creature in his hand appeared on the floating screen with a bunch of writing beside it.

"Zurumon, a Fresh-level Digimon." The blonde read. The hell was a _Digimon_? Was this little guy some kind of summon or something, like the old man's monkeys? "Zurumon's known attacks are Bubbles and Poison Bubbles – this Digimon is known for it's predisposition towards taking the Virus route in is Digivolution Path." Naruto continued to read.

Seriously, what the hell? Why was this device telling him all about this... Zurumon? And what kind of attack was named _Bubbles_ anyway? He was so damn confused.

He was interrupted by the device beeping and the mid-air screen whirling around and the image of Zurumon turning into that of an orange arrow pointing off to his right. Naruto jerked to that side in response, attempting to look at whatever was making the device act that way when another image appeared on the screen.

It looked like somebody had fused a man and a mushroom. Most of its body was white, except for the massive purple mushroom atop its ahead and it had long stringy arms and legs covered in what appeared to be combat boots and boxing gloves.

"Mushroomon, Virus-type Rookie-level Digimon, attacks are..." Naruto began to read when he heard a shout coming from that direction.

It was male sounding, with a nasal quality to it, "Mushroom Mash!" Whatever it was shouted.

With a deft hand, he stored the device in the pocket of his pants and then used the free hand to spring into a hand stand and leap to safety, Zurumon safely tucked against his chest.

Just in time too because not even a second later he saw a fist sized mushroom hit his previous position and detonate on impact. The explosion wasn't close to the power of an exploding tag, but it left the grass of his previous position burned away and the ground beneath charred black.

That was all he needed to see to know it would hurt.

A shadow descended from above and it was instinct alone that saved Naruto from taking a double stomp to the head. His forearm buckled under the pressure and he released a grunt of pain as he was sent skidding back along the forest floor.

His arm still shaking from the bone rattling impact, Naruto looked up and eyed his attacker. Finding it to be the weird mushroom monster he'd just seen on the device in his pocket. Weird, did that mean it could locate them and tell him all the information about it?

The device seemed to know Zurumon well enough. And he'd been interrupted before he could fully read what abilities this Mushroomon or whatever it was called had.

His blue eyes narrowed in anger, Naruto eyed the mushroom monster standing as tall as him warily, "What was that for? Why did you attack us!?" The blue eyed boy demanded.

The monster eyed him with contempt with its beady little eyes, "Another human." It stated with its nasally voice.

"So what?" Naruto challenged.

"The Sovereign must be desperate if they chose an untrained child with a barely even hatched partner to fight my master and his allies." It continued unperturbed by his interruption. Mushroomon brought up one gloved hand, holding another mushroom in it. "Either way, lord Puppetmon is sure to reward me with the data of maybe even an Ultimate-level for killing you before you grow strong enough to become a nuisance."

Naruto understood very little of that. He didn't know why he was in this strange place, nothing about Zurumon being his partner or whatever. But what he did know was that this thing just threatened him and by extension the little guy in his arms with death.

Who did this thing think it was? He was Naruto Uzumaki damn it! He was the future Hokage of Konoha! Nobody threatened him and got away without a beating or ten.

His free hand flashed with all the speed he could muster, and within a second he had let loose a handful of shuriken from the supply pouch attached at the back of his hip.

Good thing he was so tired after training last night he went to sleep with all of his equipment and clothing still on.

One of the shuriken clipped the thrown mushroom and caused it to detonate barely halfway towards Naruto. While the other four continued onwards – while he wasn't the best with shuriken he was still good enough after all the long hours of training he completed to get on target.

Mushroomon, with very little option to dodge, was forced to jump high into the air to avoid the shuriken. And that gave Naruto all the time he needed to set Zurumon down gently and launch himself forward to meet the mushroom monster upon its landing.

Mushroomon launched a strong hook right at Naruto's chest, but the young blonde blocked by crossing his forearms in front of his chest. The shinobi in training grunted from the impact of the punch, but countered with a rising knee of his own in retaliation.

Using its free hand, Mushroomon pushed off the rising knee and ascended upwards into the air were it launched a snap kick that caught Naruto in the chin.

His chin throbbed with pain, and he was sent tumbling back after taking the powerful blow but not before he managed to let loose a kunai in response that hit true and stabbed deep into Mushroomons arm.

There was a yell of pain and Naruto barely had time to react when he rolled back onto his feet. A heavy fist impacted his jaw and sent him reeling. But he was dragged back by the arm and received a knee to the stomach. Spittle flew from his mouth and Naruto gagged in pain. He tried to jerk his shoulder into Mushroomon's face but wasn't fast or accurate enough and received a double handed hammer blow to the back of the head.

Naruto's face met the grass below and his vision swam with darkness. Above him, he could barely make out Mushroomon through his blurry eyesight. His arms trembled, and his head throbbed with intense pain as he tried to push himself up but to no avail as his arms gave out beneath him.

He'd never taken such heavy blows in his life. Not even when Sasuke kicked his ass with his superior Taijutsu skills did he ever get beat up like this. Sasuke's punches and kicks were like getting pecked or something rapidly in succession by a bird. Mushroomon's blows in comparison were just as fast and felt like he was getting hit with a sledgehammer.

"Now die!" Mushroomon declared, another mushroom in hand and preparing to bring it straight down atop Naruto's head.

Only, the mushroom creature never got that far. In rapid succession a barrage of fist sized green bubbles impacted and burst against its face. A small golden blur raced across Naruto's vision and speared Mushroomon in the stomach, forcing it to take a few steps back and gasp in pain.

"Zuru..mon?" Naruto managed to groan out as the small golden shape landed in front of his face.

"Gah!" Mushroomon interrupted him, grasping his face in pain, "You little bastard, I'm gonna tear you apart and take great relish in absorbing your data." It bellowed angrily.

He didn't know how, or why. But his vision began to gradually return to him and the pain in his head lessen. So when Mushroomon roared in anger and charged Zurumon, Naruto forced himself into action despite his shaking limbs.

He rolled right over Zurumon and sprang into a hand stand, landing a double footed mule kick straight into Mushroomon's face, right in the spot that was already a burning red from taking what the blonde assumed was Zurumon's Poison Bubbles attack.

Mushroomon managed to recover despite the harsh blow to its face. But this time, Naruto pushed his advantage and attacked in a flurry of blows. Kunai in each hand, Naruto allowed instinct to guide him and he slashed rapidly away at Mushroomon's form, dodging and weaving around any right handed fist or kick sent his way.

It was a lot easier than last time due to Mushroomon's left arm hanging limp at its shoulder with a kunai still buried to the hilt in it. It was the only reason why Mushroom couldn't build back up its own momentum to counter Naruto's blows.

But the blonde didn't care.

Ducking under one last back handed fist. Naruto drove both kunai into the sides of Mushroomon. Chakra surged under the muscles of his arms and Naruto strained as hard as he could. With two heavy jerks of his hands, he tore the kunai straight up the sides of Mushroomon's body.

And then the monster exploded, its body turning into little red flecks of energy that rained down upon the clearing they were in.

Naruto fell to his backside, panting deeply. "What the hell was that all about?" He managed to wheeze out between pants of breath.

Just what the fuck was going on right now? His eyes locked on the red flecks of energy and that was when he noticed something. There was a sort of pull coming from his chakra source and Naruto allowed the energy inside himself to guide him through whatever it was tugging at.

He didn't have to wait long for an answer.

The red flecks of energy split into two groups. One swarmed over him, while in his peripheral vision he could see the same happening to Zurumon.

As the energy swarmed him, Naruto marvelled at the feel of it. So similar to chakra, yet so different. And then it touched his skin one by one and began to be absorbed inside his body and chakra pathways.

His muscles bulged with new strength, and his heart began to beat rapidly. In moments it was over, the weird flecks of energy that were once Mushroomon were gone and Naruto felt stronger than he ever had before.

His wounds from the fight felt numb in way, as if he couldn't even feel them and he was jonesing with energy. He felt like he could take on a group of those Mushroomon and walk away the winner, that was how good he felt.

And then he was blinded by a bright white light erupting from just beside him were Zurumon was and had just finished absorbing the other half of Mushroomon's power.

"What the hell!" Naruto shouted, covering his eyes slightly from the bright glare.

He wished somebody could tell him just why all this weird shit was happening to him!

Zurumon's small whispered voice appeared, shouting over the dim caused by the light. The voice was echoing and becoming deeper and louder by the second.

"Zurumon Digivolve to..." The voice began. The white light erupted higher and then exploded into the air and disappeared within moments, revealing Zurumon once again. But the little gold slime was different before.

It had turned into a more solid form covered in blue grey fur. The new creature was slightly bigger than Zurumon, and was just as limbless as before. But now, the little rotund creature had weird wing shaped ears and seemed to be bouncing in barely contained excitement. "Pagumon!" The new voice finished, coming from the new Zurumon's form.

"I did it!" It cheered, bouncing around in a circle, "I did it! I did it! I did it!" It continued to chant.

Naruto blinked. Was its name Pagumon now? '_Great._' He sighed mentally. Now a whole bunch of new questions were added on to his already massive pile of questions.

That was when he remembered the device in his pocket and slid it back out. He aimed the device at the little ball of fur and hit the button he'd accidentally pressed before. The second screen appeared again, this time with a picture of the new form Zurumon took, "Pagumon, Virus-type In-Training level Digimon – known attacks are Bubbles, Poison Bubbles and Tackle. Pagumon are known for their mischievous natures and habits of pranking other Digimon for amusement." The blonde read off the screen.

Huh. That kinda hit close to home. It sounded rather like him, except he wasn't mischievous he was just plain badass obviously.

At the sound of his voice, Pagumon stopped its bouncing around and chanting and instead bounced rapidly over to him, "Naruto we did it! We beat that guys ass and I Digivolved!" The little monster shouted out.

Naruto blinked, again. "You can talk properly now I see." He noted dryly.

Pagumon nodded its head, "Yup! It's all thanks to you that I Digivolved, partner!" He(?) Replied. Naruto assumed it was a he, because Pagumon sure sounded it.

"Uh-huh..." The ten year old blonde replied, "Mind telling me how you know my name and why you keep calling me partner?" The blue eyed blonde paused after saying that, realizing something else, "And of course where the hell I am and what the heck you are."

Pagumon's crimson eyes narrowed slightly, "Don't you already know?" He asked. "I've been waiting on you for so long I thought you'd already be filled in on everything."

Naruto snorted, "Look, I wouldn't ask if I already knew what the hell was going on alright?" He growled in annoyance.

Pagumon sighed, his ears lowering in dejection. "Well I'm Pagumon a Digimon and you're my entire purpose for being alive." The small, Digimon began to explain. "When the Dark Masters took over this world, the sovereign known as lord Baihumon assumed that the Digi-Destined had failed so in his last act before being sealed away he used one of his Digicores to put a plan in motion – a final human child was to be brought to this world in order to save it and I was born in order to be this humans Digimon partner."

Naruto pinched his arm, hard. He seriously had to be dreaming. The explanations continued becoming more outrageous by the minute, despite his best efforts to think of it as a dream and nothing less.

It was so much to take in. So hard to process and he wasn't all that smart to begin with truth be told. He got the gist of it though. He was chosen as the one with the most potential to help save this world, Pagumon was created as his partner and together they were to go kick these Dark Master guys asses and save the world.

No pressure or anything.

He agreed to do it, despite how outrageous this situation seemed to be.. He was going to be a shinobi wasn't he after all? And shinobi were supposed to do this kinda shit all the time.

There was one thing that still puzzled him though.

* * *

"Hey, when we beat Mushroomon why did he turn into little red things and get sucked into us." The blonde pre-teen asked, tilting his head to the side in puzzlement.

Pagumon grinned at him, "When a Digimon dies they return to their data form. In that form they will either reconfigure and be reborn at the Primary Village or are absorbed by other Digimon who become stronger by absorbing their data. They're still reborn, but it takes longer; and since whoever absorbed their data has all their power, they have to start over at square one." The small pug looking Digimon explained, bouncing in his lap slightly.

He left out that they lost all their memories upon being reborn. And were in essence completely different Digimon because they weren't always reborn in the same form.

Naruto sighed. "I meant why did it get absorbed into me – I'm not a Digimon." The boy pointed out.

Pagumon sighed right back at him. "Weren't you listening?" He griped, "This is the Digital World so to end up here Lord Baihumon had to digitize you at least partially." The In-training Digimon explained.

Naruto looked at the Digimon in his lap blankly. He still didn't get it. What he did get though was that he could beat up Digimon and absorb them right alongside Pagumon and get stronger from it.

That was dattebayo worthy. Sasuke-teme wouldn't know what hit him when he got home. He was _so_ gonna finally kick his arrogant ass.

But on another note. Why the hell was Pagumon sounding so smart? Wasn't he like a baby or something like that at this point? How the heck did that work out?

* * *

**Aaand done. Hope it entertained you for the few minutes it took to read it. It was lazily written and rather abrupt - but I refuse to put too much effort into this story, or any for that matter.**

**You guessed it right if you thought this was in the last arc of Digimon 01. Naruto is different from the digi-destined. He's more or less a tamer from the 3rd generation of Digimon. You'll notice that his digivice is a D-ark as well.**

**Naruto will work apart from the Digi-destined. But that left me with a conundrum. He and his Digimon are just starting out and Naruto has very little shinobi skills at the moment. He's got decent Taijutsu skills, along with decent Shurikenjutsu. But other than that his only skills are Henge and Kawarimi.**

**I needed an equalizer. So I gave him the ability through his connection with his Digimon to absorb a Digimon's data like in the 3rd generation. This makes Pagumon not grow as fast as the Digimon in tamers because he only gets half of the data, but Naruto also gets stronger from it. And after a rare opponent he'll inherit their attacks upon absorbing them like Beelzemon using Fist of the Beast King.**

**That'll do for now guys. Laterz.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Another day, another chapter. **

**To be honest. I just kind of idly wrote this in like the space of two hours. I've put very little effort into it, and I care little about the word count. For once, I'm the one posting my very own shit on this site instead of trying as hard as I usually do to write something of at least quality. The plot and characters may suck in general for all my stories, but I at least make sure my grammar and spelling is always quality.**

**I'm kinda turning apathetic to fanfiction in general these days. There's just sooooo much shit on this site it's unreal and sorting through it all in hopes of a decent fic just takes far too much effort these days.**

**Honestly, I just eagerly await Kenchi to update his fics because he's basically the only guy who regularly updates quality stuff. For that, you minions of mine owe him your first born. In fact, if any of you have hot wives he deserves them as well. So pack them up in a box and mail them to Kenchi for I have spoken.**

**But seriously. Fanfiction in general sucks these days. All the Yaoi and terrible grammar/spelling just isn't worth reading. My friends tell me I'm too picky and that they settle for the mediocre shit on the site. But clenching my teeth and smelling shit will never make shit smell any better. You get my meaning? Yeah, you do.**

**Anyway. I've left links to pictures corresponding with this fic on my profile. So check them out if you want some good visuals. And I'm not sure what kind of Digimon's attacks Naruto should eventually get, so feel free to leave suggestions.**

**Destined Tamer**

**Chapter 1**

**Go!**

* * *

As it turned out, Digimon progressed remarkably quickly in their younger forms. From In-training to Rookie level within a day easily if they held enough power and the Champion level wasn't far off with the right environment.

Puppetmon's forest area was crawling with low level Digimon, ranging from In-training to Champion. Weak as the Champion's were in comparison with most others, they were still more than enough to overpower Naruto and Pagumon with their limited skills.

So Digivolution was their only way to survive. Pagumon became BlackAgumon mere hours after meeting Naruto, and then not even a few days later was pushed to the absolute limits and made a breakthrough.

BlackGeoGreymon.

Naruto thought that his partners newest form matched him in the badass department, so he was quite happy with it all said and done. And with Naruto's own gradual power-ups after each Digimon they deleted and loaded the data of, the young shinobi in training decided they were more than a match for some stupid puppet barely taller than even him.

* * *

"Dark Burst!"

The concentrated beam of heat tore straight through the unfortunate RedVegiemon guarding the area. The beam was a bluish-black in color and was made entirely of blazing hot flames compressed into an attack of pure devastation.

The Champion-level Digimon had no time to react when they charged into the clearing. BlackAgumon already in his BlackGeoGreymon form and Naruto riding upon his shoulder.

The guard house stationed at the very top of a grand oak tree was where the unfortunate minion of Puppetmon had been stationed on watch - neither the tree nor the guard house in it survived the blast from BlackGeoGreymon's most powerful ranged attack.

Standing over twenty feet tall, and with scales of a light black color BlackGeoGreymon cut a menacing figure. Taller, and more streamlined than the original Greymon line his path of evolution forewent the natural bulk of Greymon used for defense and instead was built for maximum attacking power. Pitch black stripes criss-crossed across his form, showing up even against his already black scales. His dark horned helmet had red stripes across it and two eye holes left open for his glaring, crimson slitted eyes.

"What did I tell ya!" Naruto laughed from his shoulder. His orange hoodie and black pants were frayed from his two week stay in the Digital World, but nothing permanent marred his form. "That guy didn't even have time to scream before we deleted his ass!" The young blonde declared through his chuckles of amusement.

The red flecks of data that were once RedVegimon floated through the air towards both him and his gargantuan partner and slowly began to enter their forms.

BlackGeoGreymon snorted, small plumes of dark fire erupting from his nostrils from the action. "I didn't disagree with you - I just thought we needed a better plan than rushing straight through every Digimon in our way and trying to take Puppetmon head on." The Digimon pointed out.

Naruto rolled his eyes. Sure his partner had changed in personality after Digivolving, becoming in a way more like him. He had lost most of his braniac sounding speech patterns and began to enjoy the many fights they kept getting into. But even then, he still retained some of his personality from his baby forms - and was for the most part still the smarter between the two.

Naruto called bullshit on that one. His knowledge was a by-product of Baihumon speeding along his birth process with whatever the hell a Digicore was. It wasn't like his partner learned it manually, so could he really be called the smarter of the two?

BlackGeoGreymon seemed to think so.

"Should I De-digivolve?" BlackGeoGreymon questioned. While it was somewhat true that the Digimon of the two was smarter, Naruto was still the more experienced when it came to matters of combat. Despite being the 'Dead Last' of his class, he'd still been in shinobi training for a few years now and was quite talented at coming up with plans on the fly.

Naruto shook his head, "No." He replied, eyeing the wide open forest area they were situated in as the data of RedVegiemon finished being absorbed into them, "We're going straight through, we'll delete any Digimon we meet on the way and then we'll attack Puppetmon at full power and destroy him with your Dark Burst attack before he even knows what's going on." He explained.

The plan was straight forward, but Naruto was sure it had a chance in working. They hadn't run into anything above the Champion-level yet in the two weeks they'd been together, but no Champion they'd run into yet had even come close to matching BlackGeoGreymon's raw attacking power.

And Puppetmon from what his Digivice - as he'd learned it was called - while a Mega wasn't to impressive to look at. And Puppetmon was literally a puppet, made entirely of wood. BlackGeoGreymon's attacks were fire based, so it made a kind of twisted sense that BlackGeoGreymon with both his raw power and fire attacks could destroy Puppetmon if he managed to hit the Dark Master with his most powerful attack.

Of course, there was a bit of subterfuge added in to the plan with his Shinobi skills as well. And he was entirely sure that Puppetmon would end up just like that Redvegiemon. And presto, one less Dark Master to deal with. He had no idea why the Sovereigns, if they were so powerful, had trouble with guys like this. In fact, if this kept up he was sure he'd be done with the Dark Masters in record time.

Man, that badass Hokage hat was coming closer and closer every day now! It wouldn't be long from now he'd be chillin' out in the Hokage's office ordering the Anbu to fetch him some Ramen cuz' he was the damn Hokage and his word was law. He'd finally get all the damn respect he deserved instead of all the sneering and crap everywhere he went.

"So then just charge on through towards Puppetmon's base?" The Digimon questioned his partner.

Naruto nodded his head, "Yeah, full frontal assault has worked well for us so far hasn't it?" He replied, a smirk stretching across his face, "Just blast the hell out of any Digimon that gets in our way - I'll absorb the data for the both of us and we'll use that power boost to take Puppetmon out."

"Right." BlackGeoGreymon grunted in reply. Within a few heavy, lumbering steps the massive dinosaur Digimon took off in a dead sprint straight through the forest. Fire lit up in the back of his throat, and he kept his mouth at the ready to burn any Digimon that got in their way to ashes and beyond.

* * *

In comparison with the other Dark Masters. Puppetmon was the least liked. The Mega was known for being deranged and wanting to play any 'game' it thought up. Those games usually ended up with the other players of the game being deleted if they lost, and then deleted by Puppetmon's rage filled attacks if they actually beat it in its made up games.

So it wasn't much of a surprise that very few Digimon tried to stop their charge. A few Vegiemon, a couple of Kunemon and a Dokugamon were all that stood in their way and they made short work of them.

BlackGeoGreymon held the advantage over all of them. They were insectoid and plant based Digimon so they really didn't like fire. Add into it that Kunemon were merely Rookie-level Digimon and Vegimon were so weak they may as well have been Rookies themselves; it meant that Dokugamon was the only credible threat.

And that was only until it got a Dark Flame attack to the face.

It took a mere fifteen minutes of charging through the forest area to reach their destination. Naruto and BlackGeoGreymon found themselves in a very large, wide open clearing centred at the very middle of the forest area that housed a rather large in itself mansion.

"Why don't you make a bang and let him know they have company?" Naruto suggested, another grin tugging at his lips.

BlackGeoGreymon nodded. Fire licked at the back of his throat, and with a jerk of his head he spat a massive fireball in the direction of the mansion. "Dark Volcano!" It struck true and exploded with enough force to rock the entire clearing.

Naruto patted his Digimon's head to let him know the plan was a go and then he jumped down from his position on his partners shoulder.

Getting the message. BlackGeogreymon quickly retreated back into the forest and took refuge in the foliage, hiding from view.

"_Henge_!" Naruto declared, channeling his chakra and holding his hands in the _Ram_ seal. There was a large puff of smoke, and when it blew away in the wind it revealed Naruto had changed form and had become a carbon copy of BlackGeoGreymon.

Just in time too. Because not a moment later did a voice resonate through the clearing. "What's the big idea!" Puppetmon declared, standing inside the hole BlackGeoGreymon's attack had caused in his mansion. His voice was quite similar to that first Mushroomon he'd run into upon entering the Digital World, nasally but with a whining side to it as well; a hint to the 'mon's childish nature. "Why I oughta!" The childish Dark Master shouted upon seeing the massive dinosaur standing in the clearing.

The Digimon did not look formidable at all. It really did just look like a beaten up old puppet with two planks of wood strapped to its back. It had a long metal nose and was wearing suspender blue shorts and a red beanie hat, as well as large brown boots atop its feet.

"So you wanna play huh!?" Puppetmon demanded, jumping from the hole in its mansion and landing a few scant metres in front of Naruto's form. The puppet Digimon unlatched the massive metal hammer it had holstered on its back and waved it threateningly at what it thought was a BlackGeoGreymon.

Puppetmon eyed Naruto's henged form appraisingly for a moment. Even it knew not to take such an enemy lightly it seemed. It was rare that an Agumon had enough raw power to Digivolve into the GeoGreymon line, it was even rarer still for a BlackAgumon to.

Naruto snorted, doing his best impression of his partners voice, "I'm not a little girl, I don't play with dolls." He replied bitingly, "Your servants have been annoying me lately, so I decided to delete your scrawny plywood ass and be done with you altogether."

"... I don't like you." Puppetmon eventually replied, "Even if you begged I wouldn't let you join my giant group of friends for that remark!" The Dark Master replied, his whiny voice sounding oh so childish.

Naruto snorted again, this time from the amusement he felt. "What friends? Digimon only work under you because they fear you - word is nobody even likes you cuz you have such a lousy personality."

That seemed to be the last straw. Revolver hammer in hand, Puppetmon blurred from Naruto's eye sight he was moving that fast.

'_So fast_!' Naruto realized in a bit of shock, that Puppetmon was much faster than him. He barely had time to react as Puppetmon swung his hammer straight at what he assumed was BlackGeoGreymon's head, intending to blow his head off with one shot.

"Puppet Pummel!" The Dark Master cried out.

The _Henge_ disappeared in a puff of smoke. Puppetmon yelped in surprise as the momentum from its swing carried him forward as if he hit nothing at all - which was true since it was just an illusion all along.

Chakra enhancing his body, Naruto pushed his speed to the limits and took the chance Puppetmon's over-extended swing gave him. He jumped into the air as fast as he could, and before Puppetmon could right itself he grabbed the Dark Master by the red ropes hanging from its form and used them to heave the Digimon over his shoulder and swing it harshly into a tree off to his side.

Puppetmon grunted from the impact, but showed no signs of pain or damage. Instead its eyes went wide upon seeing Naruto, "A human!?" The puppet shouted in apparent shock.

Of course, it had the right to be. All The Dark Masters, from what his Digimon had informed him of had believed that the Digi-destined were stuck in the human world and would not be returning, and if they did they would have prior notice because of the portals ripping open between the two worlds.

"Dark Burst!" BlackGeoGreymo's voice resounded throughout the clearing. A tree was burned to ashes within moments as the wide, dark colored beam of concentrated flames ploughed right through it and shot towards Puppetmon at breakneck speeds.

Naruto smirked as the beam closed in on Puppetmon's form. The Dark Master would die here and then they'd use its data to quite possibly digivolve BlackGeoGreymon to the Ultimate level and then they'd be ready for anything that came their way.

Sadly, no plan ever survived confrontation with the enemy.

Despite its prone form. Puppetmon heaved its hammer over its shoulder and brought it down harshly on the ground, just before the destructive beam met its form. "Puppet Pummel!" Puppetmon declared as the hammer hit the grass of the forest floor.

Explosive orange energy erupted from the point of impact and clashed against the Dark Burst attack. They looked dead even for a moment, and in his rising horror at the counter Naruto hoped his partners attack would manage to overcome Puppetmon's.

They stalemated for mere seconds at most, and then Puppetmon's attack roared forward and completely overwhelmed BlackGeoGreymons's.

Finally after a ground shaking detonation, the energy died down to reveal a massive trench dug deep into the forest floor, going down over three feet and reaching nearly thirty feet in length.

BlackGeoGreymon now revealed to Puppetmon after his attack burned his hiding place to ash seemed to be a perfect target. The Dark Master blurred, so fast once again that Naruto couldn't even follow the Digimon with his eyes.

Appearing mid-air the Digimon had un-hooked the wooden cross from its back and swung it like a boomerang. "Flying Cross Cutter!" Puppetmon bellowed, tossing the cross like a shuriken.

The throw was so fast, Naruto didn't even have time to blink before it had nailed BlackGeoGreymon right across the chin and slammed the massive dinosaur into the ground.

His form alight with golden energy, BlackGeoGreymon shrunk in size before reverting all the way back down to his BlackAgumon Rookie-level form.

Seeing his partner go down, and not even move a twitch. Naruto's eyes narrowed and he growled in anger, "Teme!" The young blonde snarled.

Puppetmon twirled as it came down and caught its wooden cross that returned to it just like a boomerang. Naruto was already upon the Dark Master by the time the Digimon landed. Kunai in each hand, he slashed with both attempting to swipe Puppetmon's head from its shoulders, but was repelled by a quick jerk of the metal hammer that seemed to just appear in the Digimon's hands.

Undeterred, Naruto swung one foot up and hooked it onto the hammer before using it to pull himself upwards into the air and deliver a spinning kick to the side of Puppetmon's head. The Digimon grunted and was forced back a couple of steps, but that was all.

Using the leverage from his kick, Naruto rolled forward in the air and came down with his legs tucked against his chest intending to unleash a double mule kick right at the base of Puppetmon's spine.

But upon landing and attempting to unleash the kick, Puppetmon launched one of its own feet backwards and back heeled Naruto right across the face with devastating force.

Blood erupted from the young blonde's nose as it broke on impact and he was sent crashing along the clearing.

"Ugh.." Naruto groaned in pain. A shadow descended from above, and he barely managed to spring away and avoid the hammer blow that left a small crater in his previous position.

His eyes were hazy with tears of pain from his broken nose, and he could barely see as Puppetmon blurred forward and struck him with a jab right in the middle of his stomach. Spittle flew from his mouth and the blow sent him reeling backwards, but Naruto struck back as well he could with a spinning elbow and tried to follow through on impact with a clothesline.

Puppetmon merely caught his elbow mid-air and replied in kind by jabbing the young shinobi in training in the throat with three fingers. Naruto gagged and wheezed, eyes hazy and unable to breath properly he was unprepared for Puppetmon to finish up with a slight jump into the air and striking him with a scissor kick straight across the face.

'_This is a Mega_...' Naruto realized blearily, barely holding on to consciousness. Why did he think they could beat this guy again? It had repelled BlackGeoGreymon's most powerful attack with ease even after they'd caught it off guard, and then gone on to take out his partner in one blow.

Then he was outclassed completely in both skill in Taijutsu and speed. It was no contest at all it seemed. They didn't even come close to beating the freaky looking puppet.

Mere strategy could not even the odds in the face of such overwhelming power.

He wasn't one to give him though despite the odds. He strained with all his might, even with his darkening vision and managed to push himself onto all fours.

The wind was taken from his sails though in the form of a swift boot to the side that had him gasping for breath and facing upright.

He could barely make out Puppetmon standing above him, "I have no idea how we missed a single Digi-destined running about - but it doesn't matter, I'll be killing you right now so there's no way you can become a threat in the future." The Dark Master stated, pressing a boot down harshly against the young human's chest.

The Dark Master wasn't even going to bother asking how the human had managed to make an illusion of his partner to trick it with. It was just far far too risky to allow the human and his partner to live. Never mind that the human could quite probably defeat Rookie-level and maybe even some Champion-level Digimon on his own, Puppetmon knew just what kind of monsters appeared in the latter half of the Greymon evolution lines.

Far far too risky to let such a threat live. Despite the fun Puppetmon was sure he could get out of it.

Raising its revolver hammer over head, Puppetmon prepared to end the little blonde boys life, "Sayonara kid!" Puppetmon bid farewell, "It was fun while it lasted."

Puppetmon swung, and Naruto saw only black.

* * *

Puppetmon was mid-way through its swing when it was forced to abort the action and spring into the air in order to avoid a barrage of senbon like hair that blitzed through its previous position.

"Howling Crusher!" A deep, almost feral sounding voice bellowed.

Spinning in mid-air, Puppetmon just managed to block the massive paw filled with glowing black claws that would have torn its wooden body in half.

The force of the blow still managed to make Puppetmon's thin arms buckle under the strain and send it crashing into a tree that broke in half from the force of the impact.

Landing in front of the unconscious human protectively was a massive four-legged Digimon covered in yellow fur and had twin massive fangs poking from its mouth.

Puppetmon grunted in annoyance as it eyed the new arrival. "SaberLeoemon, of course you would interrupt my fun." The puppet Digimon stated as it slid down the tree and landed shakily on its two wooden feet.

One of the last Mega Digimon left that continued to oppose the Dark Masters. When they had first began their take over with the disappearing of the digi-destined very few Digimon had the strength to stand against four Mega's. Merely a Champion level Digimon, it had opposed them at every turn fighting a rapidly losing battle. Until one day when they slaughtered the inhabitants of Primary Village and in its rage it Warp Digivolved straight to the Mega-level and became SaberLeoemon, a great big thorn in the Dark Masters side.

SaberLeomon seemingly ignored him, eyeing the unconscious boy almost in wonder "I had heard rumours that a new Digi-destined had been called but I had scarcely believed it." The saber-tooth tiger looking Digimon commented, BlackAgumon held tightly against the fur of its back.

All pleasantness on the Digimon's face disappeared when it looked back over at Puppetmon, "I will not allow you to harm this human child." It snarled savagely.

Puppetmon merely snorted, "Try n' stop me." The Dark Master responded, lifting its hand and and dangling its fingers, "You know you can't beat me." It taunted.

A snarl of anger escaped the other Mega-level Digimon's maw and before a second was even up. SaberLeomon's fur had sprouted up on end and fired from its body straight at Puppetmon in a barrage numbering easily over a thousand of needle like hairs.

Puppetmon grunted in annoyance. Using its great speed, the Mega-level puppet Digimon launched itself into the air and dodged the attack easily enough. It spun around mid-air and went to launch its wooden cross but upon completing its spin noticed that the clearing was empty besides itself.

SaberLeomon had taken advantage of Puppetmon's distraction in dodging its attacks to grab the child and flee.

Landing nimbly, Puppetmon once again grunted in annoyance, "Whatever, I was getting bored anyway." It mumbled to itself petulantly.

* * *

Naruto groaned in pain as he awoke. And then he blinked, because he really wasn't expecting to wake up at all after Puppetmon handed their asses to them like it was going out of style.

His eyes were still hazy, but slowly they began to come into focus more and more. The first thing he noticed was that he was laying on what seemed to be a bed of yellow shed fur, the second was that he was in some type of building with a wooden floor and almost every piece of furniture in the room was broken.

The third was that his head was _pounding_! Jeez did that stupid ass doll hit hard.

"Ah, you are awake." A deep voice rang out from behind him. There was a growling quality to it, but there was also an unmistakable softness as well.

Turning around, Naruto's heart suddenly hammered in his chest and he nearly had the fright of his life upon noticing just what had been talking to him. It was a massive tiger-like Digimon that looked like it could swallow in whole with easy.

He calmed down significantly when he noticed that it was laying down and, laying comfortably against the Digimon's side, was BlackAgumon. "Hey partner, glad you finally woke up." The Rookie-level form of his Digimon greeted him.

The huge tiger Digimon nodded its head sagely, "Indeed, I cannot tell you just how much it pleases me to meet another Digi-destined after such a long time." It commented, then chuckled suddenly, "And from what your partner has been telling me, a very gutsy Digi-destined at that." It continued on through its chuckles.

Naruto felt a twitch develop on his brow in annoyance. He got a feeling this Digimon was getting a laugh out of his incredibly failed attempt at taking on Puppetmon. He knew better now though, and this guy better watch his mouth because massive or not he'd still kick his ass.

He was Naruto Uzumaki damn it! And Puppetmon would get what was coming to him soon days as well. Just as soon as Naruto got some training in, and possibly got his partner to the Ultimate-level.

They'd see who had the last laugh then. Stupid bitch ass doll, it was even more of a prick than Sasuke. Totally on list of people who's asses he needed to kick - very soon.

* * *

**Aaand done! Did you hate it? Good.**

**Like I said. I'm not even trying at all. Writing while I'm high would take more concentration that I'm putting into this crap.**

**It's short. But who cares? It's still over 4000 words. And seeing as I see a lot of stories with over a 100 chapters and still not being over 4000 words. I'll just say that atleast my shit smells better than their shit.**

**HAH!**

**Later, I've got nothing else witty to say here. Bu-bye now!**


End file.
